How could I not?
by hazelheart93
Summary: Set some time after 3x12 - Stefan shows up in Elena's bedroom one night. Damon is out with Alaric and asked Stefan to keep an eye on her. What happens, when they have their first moment after being separated for months? Stelena Fluff.


**Hey guys. Yep, this is the second fic in one day. I did this one a few nights ago, when I couldn't sleep.**

**It's a Stelena One-Shot, but I could easily expand it, if I get a reaction from you.**

**Although I am more of a Eleijah or Delena fan, the epic Stelena romance from season 1 and 2 touches me deeply. I just love their relationship, no drama (except the whole an-evil-vampire-wants-to-kill-my-girlfriend-and-she-agreed-to-sacrifice-herself part)**

**So, enjoy and you already know, review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or else Daniel Gillies would be getting naked on TVD with Elena (or anyone else for that matter) instead of on Saving Hope..**

**Anyway..Here it goes.. Hope you like it..**

* * *

After brushing her hair and teeth Elena left her bathroom and gasped when she saw Stefan standing in her room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

He smiled sadly. "Damon asked me to come over and keep an eye on you while he's with Alaric."

"Oh." Elena said simply. "Well, thank you then."

She walked over to her bed and got under the blanket.

"I'll just go down to the living room." Stefan said and took a few steps towards the door.

"No, you don't need to go. You can stay here." Elena said and pointed at the empty space in her bed. Stefan nodded and came back.

It was awkward to be in the same bed with him after everything that had happened. She turned her back on him and tried to fall asleep. "Good night." She muttered and turned the nigh light off.

She was almost asleep, when she heard his soft voice whisper, "I'm sorry, Elena."

At first she thought she was imagining it, but when she turned back to face him, she saw his honest and pained face.

"Don't be." She said softly.

"How can I not be? After everything I've put you through in the last months."

"Stefan, don't go there." Elena said. She wanted to laugh at the irony of this moment. For over a year, she had used those exact words whenever Damon was about to cross a line with his brothers girlfriend and now it was Stefan, who got to hear them. How did that happen? But just like his older brother, Stefan didn't stop when Elena told him to.

"I just have to tell you how sorry I am. And I understand if you would never forgive me, but..-"

But Elena cut him off. "I've already forgiven you, Stefan." He wanted to protest, but she didn't let him speak. "How could I not forgive you. Yes, you did horrible things, but that wasn't you. I told you, I know who you really are. And I forgive you, Stefan."

"But how?" His voice was merely a whisper.

"How could I not? I forgave Damon for killing Jeremy and for feeding me his blood. I forgave him because he showed me that he is better than those things he did. And the fact that you are here right now shows me that the old Stefan is still in there somewhere. So, how could I not forgive you?"

Stefan didn't reply. He just looked at her with those wonderful green eyes filled with hope.

"Don't let the guilt get the best of you, Stefan." She said. "I know that you can get through all of this. I know that you will find your way back."

"Will you be there if I do?" He whispered, looking away. She sat up and reached for his face, the pain in his voice broke her heart. She put both of her hands on each cheek and lowered her face to his.

"I love you, Stefan. I've never stopped loving you." She said. "I will help you find your way back to you. To us." She lowered her lips on his and kissed him softly.

She wasn't sure why she kissed him. Or if it was a good idea, but she didn't care. She didn't care that she had kissed his brother, she didn't care that he had done horrible things to her, she didn't care that he was still dangerous. All she could feel was her love for him. The feeling of his lips on hers was clouding her mind. She had waited so long for this, she had missed him so much.

Stefan put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She was finally home. After months of fighting, searching and heartbreak, she was finally in his arms.

"I love you." She whispered into the kiss and pulled him even closer.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it?**

**Please leave a review, they make me smile and incredibly happy and motivate me to write more. :)**


End file.
